Triton's Life
by HuntressBiancadiAngelo
Summary: A whole bunch of one-shots about Triton's life growing up in Atlantis. Most will center on Triton and Poseidon. No Slash.
1. A New Member to the Family

**A/N This will be a whole bunch of one-shots about Triton's life growing up in Atlantis. Most of the chapters will be longer than this, just think of this as a filler. If you want you can send in prompts for this story and I will do them, as long as they don't include: slash or mpreg.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

I swam through the halls of my palace in Atlantis as fast as I could, I needed to get to my wife, now! Just as I reached the door to the room that my wife, Amphitrite, was behind I heard a long drawn out scream of pain, followed by a crying sound. Knowing I couldn't go in the room, god or not, I waited outside for one of the few "doctors" in Atlantis to come out of the room. We hadn't even heard of doctors till a year ago when Apollo said it was a mortal thing from the future that would help out a lot and had trained some people to be "doctors". Hearing the door open I spun around to look at the "doctor".

"Congratulations, it's a boy. And your wife is perfectly alright, albeit a little tired." I was sure that my smile grew a hundred times brighter and bigger at the news.

"Can I go in?" I asked patiently, for once; patience wasn't one of the traits I prided myself in.

"Of course." the doctor stepped aside, allowing me to swim inside.

As I went in I couldn't help the fact that my smile grew even bigger at the sight. My wife was lying in the bed holding a little bundle in a blue, fish decorated blanket. Looking up my wife smiled at me while putting her finger to her lips, indicating that I had to be quiet. I nodded to let her know I understood before swimming over and sitting next to her. Looking into the blanket I saw that our son had gained his mother's skin color, green; while he had the same facial features I had. I was sure that my eyes sparkled looking at the precious bundle in my wife's arms. He looked like a little cherub with green skin.

Leaning against me my wife asked, "What do you want to name him?"

We had gone over names a lot over the past couple weeks so I knew my answer instantly, "Triton."

"I like it," my wife then yawned, covering her mouth with one hand.

Noticing the bags under her eyes I decided to let her take a break, "Why don't you give us our son and you get some rest?"

Amphitrite smiled gratefully and handed over our child, "Don't you dare drop him, I did not just go through twenty hours of labor for nothing."

"Of course I won't drop him!" I laughed before swimming out of the room and towards Triton's nursery.

Reaching the room I swam into it. Considering this was the first of my children that I would ever keep with me, I thought we had done pretty well on the room. The walls were blue with different sea creatures painted on them, enchanted so that they would move around the walls, courtesy of Hecate. The floor was covered in a rug that looked like seaweed with sea shells mixed into that would not harm Triton. In the middle of the room was a crib that was a mix of purple, blue, and green as well as decorated with different shells. Above it was what Apollo called a "mobile", hanging of the arms of it was a dolphin, hippocampi, horse, sword fish, and shark. Apparently you were to spin it and it would help put the child to sleep. In the corner of the room was a rocking chair, and then there were some containers in another corner where the other things we had for Triton were. In the left hand corner there was a giant stack of stuffed animals, mostly sea creatures, but also consisting of a peacock, dove, snake, eagle, and owl(the extra ones being gifts from the gods). All in all I thought the room was pretty good, not only did it look nice but it was also child protected. Swimming over I placed myself in the rocking chair. Looking down I was shocked to see Triton's eyes open and looking at me. His eyes were just like mine, sea green with a sparkle in them.

"Someone seems happy," I ran a finger across his small cheek only to have small fingers latch onto it and a smile to appear on Triton's face, "Very happy," My son just continued to smile up at me, "Well, someone should probably be getting to sleep."

I began to rock the chair, smiling when my son let out a big yawn, his eyes already starting to flutter shut. Within five minutes Triton was fast asleep, his fingers loosely holding onto my finger. Standing up I swam over to the crib and laid Triton down in it, pulling the blankets up to his chin. My smile only grew bigger when I saw the child snuggling deeper into the blankets.

Leaning down I whispered, "Welcome to the family, Triton."

**A/N Please review**


	2. First Words and Steps

**A/N Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed, your support is greatly appreciated. And thank you Matt for all the suggestions. You had really good ideas and I will try to write all of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Sitting around the table in the royal dining area was Poseidon, Amphitrite, and Triton. Triton had just become ten months old and had started to eat solid food, so Poseidon and Amphitrite had begun to take him to the dining room to eat, instead of one of them feeding Triton in his nursery. Currently the table was set with some cucumbers, wild celery, figs, plums, chicken, wine, and, of course, Ambrosia, the ancient food of the gods.

Putting some cut up plums, celery, and chicken onto a plate Amphitrite placed in front of her son before continuing her conversation with Poseidon, or rather, argument, "You can't go to Olympus, I will be going to the Atlantic and Delphin has to go check out how Afros is doing, someone has to watch Triton,"

"I have to go to Olympus, I have no choice, Zeus called the meeting, I can't disobey a direct order to come to Olympus," Poseidon held up his hands in a pacifying manor.

"You didn't go to the Winter Solstice meeting, so why much you go to this one?" Amphitrite's voice had raised an octave in her anger.

"I have already explained to you why I must go. you can cancel what you are doing and take care of Triton for one day," Poseidon raised his own voice, getting very much annoyed at his wife.

Amphitrite stood up so quickly that her pearl embedded chair fell to the floor with a loud _thump_, "I have always taken care of Triton, where have you been? You are always at a meeting with Zeus or Delphin or the Cyclopes. You are always busy and never spend time with your family. The family you dragged me into! You forced me to marry you and yet now it seems you don't want me, or Triton! Who you wanted, I don't want a child that is your spawn! I am done with you!" With that Amphitrite swam out of the dining room as fast as was possible for her, not wanting Poseidon to see the tears shinning in her eyes.

Poseidon stared in shock at the door that Amphitrite had left through until a pained whimper broke through the silence. Looking over towards where the sound had come from he saw Triton with tears running down his face and his bottom lip trembling. Mentally cursing himself for having an argument with Amphitrite in front of Triton Poseidon raised from his seat and swam towards Triton.

Gently pulling Triton into his arms Poseidon whispered, "Shh, it is okay Triton, it will be okay,"

"'M swowwy," Poseidon looked down in shock, Triton had just said his first words, even more shocking though was that he was apologizing.

Taking a wild guess that like most immortal children he was a fast learner and would know multiple words Poseidon asked, "Why are you sorry?"

"Mommy is wad(mad) at me," there was pure sadness resonating in his voice.

Pulling him against his chest Poseidon whispered into his son's ear, "You have no reason to be sorry. It will be okay, Triton,"

Poseidon would never forget the fact that his son's first words had been to apologize for one of Amphitrite's horrible, on whim, outbursts.

-Triton, Prince of the Seas-

It was one of the few days that Poseidon had gotten off, this time only because Amphitrite had gone to Olympus to have a meeting with Hera, Hesitia, and Aphrodite, he had no idea why though. Luckily for Poseidon Amphitrite no longer hated him, or at least she didn't show it. But, anyway, he got the day off and decided to spend it with his 11 month old son, Triton. He was currently sitting with Triton and helping him with a puzzle of a clown fish, and by helping he meant doing pretty much everything, although he didn't care. Triton had one arm wrapped around his hippocampi stuffed animal and another holding one of the puzzle pieces.

Realizing he was thirsty Poseidon stood up, "I'll be right back Triton," Triton would be find alone in his room, he couldn't get out even if he wanted to, magic enchanted the room to make it impossible, and anyway, he couldn't swim yet.

Just as Poseidon began to walk towards the door Triton's little voice rang out, "Dwaddy, pwuzzle," Over the past month Triton had learned how to say many words, although still with a lisp

Looking back Poseidon saw Triton pointing to him, confused as to what Triton was talking about Poseidon replied, "I'll come back to help you with the puzzle in two minutes at most," It was true, unless he got held back by someone it would only take two minutes, and that was if he went slowly.

"Pwuzzle!" Triton's voice became more urgent, like he was annoyed that Poseidon couldn't understand what the point he was trying to make was, which of course Poseidon didn't.

"Triton, I'll be back in two minutes," With that Poseidon turned around and began to make his way towards the door again, only to be nearly thrown to the floor by the force of someone barreling into his side.

Looking down Poseidon was shocked to see Triton holding onto his arm, his two fish tail swishing. "Pwuzzle," Triton repeated while opening Poseidon's big hand and pulling out a puzzle piece that Poseidon had not realized he had been holding.

Poseidon was still in shock that his son had gotten from one end of the room to the next, which only meant that he had swam. An enormous smile appeared on Poseidon's face, which only grew as he watched his son swim back to the puzzle and sit down in front of it. His son had swam, and was super fast. Still smiling Poseidon swam back to Triton and reclaimed his place next to his son to help him finish the puzzle.

At least this time it had been a happy moment.

**A/N I think after a while Amphitrite would get mad at Poseidon, he did kinda force her to marry him. Well, please review.**


	3. Nightmares

**A/N This was a prompt from Matt. Triton is four in this one. Words in **_italics _**are either words from the nightmare or Triton's direct thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

It was a stormy day in Atlantis. Yes, stormy. Even underwater storms could brew, this one was caused by an underwater avalanche and Poseidon's anger at Amphitrite, they had gotten into another huge fight that led to Amphitrite leaving Atlantis for a couple of days. Mud, sand, sea creatures, and rocks were being tossed around, in the holds of a very strong current. The water was muddy and brown, impossible for anyone but Poseidon to see through, with it violently churning through the ocean. It was one of the worst storms that Atlantis had ever seen. Sometimes underwater storms could be even worse than land storms. All Atlantians had locked themselves in their houses, which luckily would not be pulled out of the ground by the current. In the palace the halls were empty, everyone having gone to bed sometime earlier. But one person was not having a very good sleep, Prince Triton.

-Atlantis-

_You are no son of mine...Your parents have faded, they're gone...You're alone...You shall be destroyed just like your parents...Will watch Atlantis crumble_

As the nightmare finally ended Triton sat straight up in his bed, letting out a scream of fear. The boy was wide-eyed, shaking, and sweating. Not to count crying in fear. Curling up into a tight ball the boy tried to convince himself that it had been a nightmare that it wasn't real, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't convince himself that.

Wanting to get out of the room where the shadows seemed to move in on him menacingly the boy grabbed his lightest quilt and swam out of the room. The halls were worst, the shadows seemed to reach out, trying to pull him into them. Triton's fear level raised all the more swimming through the halls. _I need somewhere safe _Triton thought to himself _But where? _The answer came to him quickly, Father. Father was the safest person in all of Atlantis, the strongest merman and god ever.

Turning down the hallway that he knew by heart led to his Father's room he swam at breakneck speed to the room. Stopping in front of the door Triton hesitated. _Father never has nightmares, why should I? Will he mad at me? Disappointed? Would Father even care?_ All of these thoughts ran through the little boys head. Poseidon had become even more distant over the years, leaving Triton to wonder sometimes if his Father even cared about him. _But I have no where else to go. _With that thought in his head Triton turned the handle to his Father's door with clammy hands.

Peeking inside he scanned the room. Everything was exactly the same. The blue floor and walls. The crown stand in the back right hand corner of the room, now with the crown on it. The trident that was in the left hand corner. The big four poster bed, that now had a figure lying on it. Sleeping soundly on the bed was Poseidon, lying on his stomach with a trail of drool coming from his mouth. Silently swimming in Triton closed the door behind him. _Should I just leave now? _The boy still wasn't sure if this was a good idea. But he was scared and wanted his Father.

Swimming closer to the bed Triton stuttered out, "F-f-father?" No answer. A little louder Triton said, "Father."

Moaning Poseidon opened his eyes, upon seeing his son standing in front of him he groggily sat up. "Triton? What are you doing here?" Poseidon began to worry when he saw unshed tears glisten in Triton's eyes. "What happened Triton?"

Suddenly the boy was in Poseidon's arms, crying. "Y-you and M-mother l-left me and g-got k-k-killed. A-atlantis w-was d-destroyed."

Upon hearing this Poseidon finally realized what had happened, "You had a nightmare." It was a statement rather than a question. In all honesty he was shocked that Triton had had a nightmare like that, no child should have nightmares, especially if they effected them like they had Triton.

The boy nodded but continued to cry, not that he had begun he couldn't stop, the nightmare had been so real. Wrapping his arms around Triton Poseidon pulled him closer to his chest. "Shh..it will be okay Triton. It was just a nightmare. None of that happened." Poseidon continued to comfort Triton for the better part of the next hour. Looking down Poseidon saw that Triton was nearly asleep, his eyes dropping half-way.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Poseidon had a feeling that Triton wouldn't want to leave, if the death grip he had around him was any notion.

"Yes, please," Triton's wide eyes looked up into Poseidon's.

Nodding Poseidon laid back down, Triton still against his chest, and pulled the blankets over them both. Poseidon began to run a hand through Triton's hair, calming him with his presence. Soon enough Triton was fast asleep, Poseidon quickly following. Triton had no nightmares the rest of the night.


	4. The Fight

**A/N This one is over 2,000 words, yeah! Didn't exactly go the way I thought it would, but I like it, so I hope you guys will to. This was another prompt from **_**Matt**_** but I kinda twisted it around a little. Coming up in this chapter: some douche-bag Poseidon time, but then of course some Daddy!Poseidon and Hurt!Triton fluff. Oh and in this one Triton is older, I was planning on making him like six but then I realized that it seemed to young, so he is ten in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

_Clash_

The sound of the two swords hitting each other resonated through the room before they were pulled back, only to hit each other again. Controlling the swords was Poseidon and his son, Triton. Triton, now being ten, was old enough to learn how to fight with a sword; so Poseidon had taken Triton to the training room to learn. For the past month or so they had been training, but no matter how easy Poseidon went on Triton, Triton continued to fail.

As Triton's sword clambered to the ground for the umpteenth time Poseidon lost it, "Why can't you fight? Why can't you be like the other mer-children? You cannot fight! You are a failure!"

Poseidon shouldn't have been so mean to Triton, but the other mer-children had already learned the art of the sword. In a King's eyes Triton was weak. As well as the fact that he and Amphitrite had been getting into more arguments, Athena was begin Athena, which meant very annoying, and Zeus had been even more strict. All of this added together made his anger come to a boiling point, and release it on the closest person, which was Triton.

In a torrent of water Poseidon swam out of the room, leaving Triton alone. Tears filled the boy's eyes and ran down his cheeks as he stared at the door his father had left through, wondering what he had done so wrong.

-Atlantis-

Poseidon swam all the way to his throne room, where he proceeded to yell about how "useless" and "weak" his son was. Hearing the commotion Delphin, Lord of the Dolphins, swam into the throne room.

Upon hearing what his friend was yelling about Delphin couldn't help but get angry, "Triton is not useless or weak! What are you talking about? How could Triton ever be weak?" Delphin was usually the one to spend time with Triton since Poseidon and Amphitrite were always busy, he cared about the boy like he was his son.

Spinning around to look at the new speaker Poseidon's eyes hardened even more, "Triton can not fight! He is not strong like the other mer-children! Does not have strength like the others!"

Sighing and shaking his head at his King's foolishness Delphin answered with, "Yes, he doesn't have the same strength as the others. But that is because he takes after Amphitrite more than he does you. His build is slender and thin, his two tails have a purpose."

"What _are _you talking about?"

"If you don't already know it, then I can't tell you. You must find out on your own. But Triton does have a strength, it's just not the same strength as yours."

With that Delphin turned and swam out of the room, leaving Poseidon to wonder about Delphin's words.

-Atlantis-

Triton didn't know why he did it. Maybe it was the fact that once again he failed his father, or that his mother was once again away from Atlantis, or that Delphin was to busy to spend time with him like he always did after something like this happened. Whatever the reason Triton just wasn't in the mood for Motas to pick on him. Motas was twelve years old and as big as a fifteen year old merman. He had also taken to picking on Triton, being the King's son didn't protect, quite the contrary, it seemed to make Triton a bully magnet.

"Hey, shrimp! Where you goin'?" Motas shouted.

"Just leave me alone, Motas," Triton muttered under his breathe.

Eyes narrowing Motas growled, "Did you just order me to do something? Let's get something straight here Shrimp Boy," Motas swam up and got so close to Triton's face that he could feel his warm breathe, "You don't matter, you aren't going to become King of Atlantis ever, because you are a failure. Your own dad doesn't like you; I heard that little "fight", where Poseidon said that you were a failure. Ha! Even your mom doesn't want to see your ugly face or be embarrassed by you!"

As all the other kids who helped Motas with bullying Triton began to laugh at the boy Triton felt something snap in him. _If my father wants me to be strong and a fighter, then maybe this will prove that I am. _The boy was finally tired of Motas always bullying him, so, lunging from the ground, he did something no one would have expected, he punched Motas square in the face. Silence reigned as everyone stared between Motas, whose eyes were blaring with anger and whose nose was bleeding green blood.

"You are so going to regret that Shrimp," Motas voice was dangerously low, which meant no good for Triton, "Get him!" Motas suddenly shouted, signaling his goons.

All five of the other mer-children lunged at Triton, but they didn't even come close. Triton bolted up higher into the water, leaving the others in a pile where he used to be. But that didn't stop Motas, who swam up towards Triton, as soon as he got close enough he swung his fist at the younger boy, only for Triton to dodge and swim behind him. Motas spun around, already having his fist ready to punch Triton, onlyto have two tails slammed into him that sent him spiraling towards the ground. Triton hadn't wanted to hurt Motas, even if Motas hurt him, but he had been scared and acted out of instinct, he had thought it would just stun him or surprise him, not send him to the ground.

But Triton couldn't think for very long, for the others had already gotten back up and were swimming straight at Triton. _Wait..one, two, three, where are the other two? _Triton realized to late where the other two were, for as he turned around he got slammed into by two much older boys. Triton went flying through the water, if that was even possible, and slammed hard into the ground, knocking the air, or water, out of his lungs/gills. He didn't have time to collect himself before Mortas had descended on him. Punch after punch landed on the smaller boy's body, anger driving them forward and causing more damage then usual.

"You _*** punch***_ are nothing _*__** punch***_but _*__** punch***_ a weakling *** punch*** that no one_** * punch***_ wants _*** punch***_."

At this Triton felt anger boil up inside of him, he wasn't a weakling, and he was going to prove it. Throwing his hands out in front of him and hitting Mortas' hands Triton temporarily made Mortas lose his balance, then he lashed out with both of his tails, slamming them straight into Mortas' chest and sending him flying backwards. The other five were shocked, they had never seen Triton actually fight back. Finally one of them came out of his shock and swam towards Triton, aiming to slam into him, only for the boy to dart out of the way and behind the bigger boy in less than three seconds. Once again Triton's tails were thrust forward, but this time hitting the older boy's back and sending head first into the sand.

The other four rushed towards the boy, he couldn't take them all out, right? This fact Triton knew, no matter how fast he was he would never be able to knock them all out, and he was beginning to feel the pain from the many punches he had received from Mortas. Suddenly there was a pulling sensation in his gut and the water lashed forward, hitting all other mer-boys and sending them backwards right on top of their leader. None of the children knew what had happened; Triton was confused and shocked as to what had happened, the goons and Mortas were shocked, scared, worried, and angry.

They all got up, turned, and ran, with Mortas shouting behind him, "You will so pay for this, Freak!"

And jut like that they were gone, leaving Triton alone. Triton didn't think his day oculd get any worse, but of course the other gods hated him, for at that moment another voice sounded out.

"Triton. What just happened?"

-Atlantis-

Poseidon wasn't sure why but he suddenly had a gut feeling to take a little swim through Atlantis, more accurately around the training grounds. He was still contemplating what Delphin had said, he honestly didn't know what Delphin had possibly meant. Then again, Athena was the thinker, he only knew battle strategy and how to rule over his kingdom, not how to help his son be good at something that he wasn't. Now that he had calmed down Poseidon had begun to hate himself for what he had said, or more yelled, at Triton. _Triton tries his best for a month despite not quite understanding it and what do you do, you yell at him and tell him that he is a failure _that was one of the many thoughts running through Poseidon's head. As soon as he found Triton he would apologize he promised himself.

Just as he was thinking this though he heard commotion coming from behind one of the training buildings. Looking around the corner Poseidon was shocked by what he saw. His son, Triton, was pinned under an older boy who was hitting Triton with one punch after the other When he heard what the other boy was saying he felt rage boil up in him. Triton was not a weakling, and of course people wanted him, including him Poseidon thought. He was about to step out of his hiding place and give this other mer-child a good what-for, but right before he did Triton suddenly lunged out. Poseidon was surprised and proud of his sons actions as he used his tail to throw the boy off of him. What happened next had him wanting to praise his son for a job well done, even if Amphitrite said fighting with other mer-children was a no for Triton, he was defending himself from older children,w ho were getting their butts kicked.

When the other boys finally swam away Poseidon finally swam over and made his presence known, "Triton. What just happened?"

He was not expecting Triton to swivel around with wide, fear filled eyes, "I-I'm s-sorry. I-I know I-I'm n-not s-suppose to f-fight b-"

Poseidon held up a hand to silence Triton, "I'm not mad at you Triton. In fact, I'm proud of you."

"What?" Confusion was etched onto Triton's face.

"I know what you did was in self defense, and I think I finally know what your strength is."

"What is it?"

It had finally hit Poseidon on what his son's strength was. He had been able to dart around the older boy in two seconds flat, which was an abnormally high speed. _His build is slender and thin, his two tails have a purpose _Delphin had said. Poseidon finally understood, Triton was built for speed.

"Speed, your fast, faster than any other merman or mermaid that I have ever seen," A bright smile appeared on Poseidon's face, "that is your strength. It is perfect."

"But I thought you wanted me to be strong like the others and use a sword? But I can't, 'cause I'm a failure." Triton dropped his head to his chest, not wanting to look into his father's face.

Poseidon winced at his son's words. The pain that filled them and the look of defeat that had shone in his eyes broke his heart. Kneeling in front of Triton he gently lifted Triton's head till their eyes met. "Brute strength doesn't matter. I've realized that now, you took care of those bullies who were using brute strength by using your brain and speed, those are your gifts. And, I'm sorry, sorry that I called you a failure and was so mean to you. I love you, Triton."

Triton's eyes widened at his father's words, especially the last four, and suddenly he was barreling into Poseidon's chest, clinging to him, all pain had a slight smile on his lips as he wrapped his won arms around Triton in a loving embrace. Poseidon swore to himself that he would never say another bad thing to Triton ever again, he knew it would be hard, but if continued to have this loving boy with him then he would do it, no matter how hard. For Triton this was better than becoming King of Olympus, his father, no dad, was happy with him and was proud of him. A smile lit up Triton's face.

"I love you, Dad."Triton whispered.

Poseidon smiled and returned the saying for the second time.

The father and son stayed like that for hours, treasuring the time they had together.


	5. Triton's First Monster

** A/N This one is just a short one-shot that somehow became at least a little humorous at the end. It is once again a prompt from _Matt _where Poseidon is proud after Triton defeats his first monster.**

** Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson Triton would have been nice and in it more than once, and getting mentioned once**

_Triton's Pov_

I slashed my sword in a wide, long arc towards the Ketea. My sword hit its mark, slashing along the Ketea's long, scaly back; the Ketea roared in anger. I hadn't been anticipating getting attacked by one of the most fearsome monsters in the ocean, but luck was not with me today. I had just been coming back from delivering a message to Delphin, who was currently in the Pacific, when the Ketea appeared in front of me and rammed into me. The Ketea were long, serpent like fish with long rows of sharp teeth. They were not monsters that you wanted to get in fights with.

I ducked as the Ketea swung its tail around, hoping to hit me and knock me off balance, and swam underneath it. Changing the way I was holding my sword I stabbed upwards. A drawn-out scream came from the Ketea as blood poured from the wound. I quickly swam out from underneath it as it tried to bite my head of, or maybe my tail, who knew what it was actually trying to do. This continued for some time, with me getting hits on it while I dodged every time it tried to attack me. _Dad would be very proud of me _I thought_. _This was the first monster I had ever fought, according to my dad defeating your first monster is an important milestone.

_Well, since I'm going to win anyway, why not throw in a little fun? _I think. Smiling I swim in circles around it, taunting it at the same time, "Hey, fish breathe, come and get me, or can you not catch the fastest merman alive!" Cocky right? Yep, very cocky.

While I had been distracted with taunting the Ketea its tail came up and lashed at me, wrapping around my neck. I didn't have enough time to react and cut it off with my sword. The Ketea lunged out and bit down on my hand, pulling away a second later, but with my sword in its mouth. I screamed at the sudden pain in my hand, Ichor running down it and causing the water around to turn gold. The tail pushed down on my windpipe, closing of my airways, or gills, take your pick. _I can't breathe _I thought, panicking _I'm going to suffocate underwater! _Beginning to panic even more I began to thrash around, trying with all my might to hit the Ketea in the face with my tail. _Calm down Triton! _I reproached myself. _What did dad teach you? Always stay calm and use your head, not your strength, and above all, don't panic. _

Calming myself I studied the distance between my and the Ketea, how long my tails were, and how much longer I could go without breathing. _About two meters between us, only six feet, my tails will should be able to reach it if the Ketea's tail loosens enough, and I can last about another minute, wonderful. _Coming up with a crazy idiotic plan I faked fainting, going limp in the Ketea's grip and not even daring to breathe, even if I could. Just like I had hoped I could feel the Ketea coming closer to investigate if I was really passed out or not.

When it got close enough I snapped my eyes open and lashed out, my tails connecting solidly on the Ketea's face. The tail unwrapped from my neck and I wasted no time in slamming into it, sending it flying a good thirty feet. Looking around I spotted my sword only a couple of feet away; I used my super speed and grabbed it up from the sandy sea floor. Spinning around I once again lunged at the Ketea, my sword tip pointed directly at where its heart would be. My sword hit its mark. In one instance I plunged my sword into the Ketea's chest, followed by a sharp, high pitched screaming sound before the Ketea exploded into gold dust. Only one part of it was left, one of its three inch long teeth.

Smiling as I picked it up I said out loud, "Dad is so going to be happy."

-Percy Jackson and the Olympians-

_Third Person_

"Amazing! Just amazing! Very, very good work my son!" Poseidon shouted as he beamed down at his eleven year old son.

Just like Triton had thought, Poseidon had been very happy at the fact that Triton had defeated his first monster. But it wasn't just Poseidon in the throne room, it was also the cyclops leader, the shark leader, octopus leader, the generals of the merman army, and Delphin, who had swam back to Atlantis and arrived less than two minutes ago.

"And a Ketea no less! A Ketea! One of the most feared monsters in the sea! My son defeated a Ketea!" Triton's own smile grew at the praise he was receiving, the praise he craved.

"Yes, very good Prince Triton," piped up Delphin, the other Atlantians in the room agreeing and giving their own praise.

Poseidon put an arm around Triton's shoulders, "You know what? I should go brag to Zeus about this, see how he takes the fact that my son is younger than his and already stringer and more brilliant. Hah, my son is better than Zeus'!" Poseidon continued to ramble on about how Triton was better than Zeus' own children for a while longer, getting shot amused looks from the others in the room.

Triton skillfully and silently broke out of his dads grasp and swam over to Delphin, "Will he always be like this when I achieve something?" As much as Triton loved getting his dad's praise, this was a little much.

Delphin snorted as he tried to suppress his laughter, "I'm afraid so Prince Triton, your father will always be like this."

Triton crossed his arms over his chest and muttered, "Wonderful."

For the next hour the people in the throne room just watched as Poseidon ranted and tried to suppress their laughter at their King. Poor Triton would have to suffer through many more of these rants through his immortal life.

**A/N Sorry that Poseidon is OOC, but this was hundreds of years before Percy Jackson. Please review.**


End file.
